


Tales of Olive and Silver

by Nykamito



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mentioned Ruby Rose (RWBY), Minor Character Death, RWBY au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykamito/pseuds/Nykamito
Summary: Its been 8 years since Ruby's disappearance,  her family hasn't been the same. Despite this Melone still holds hope. As she rushes to the front lines to find answers.Along the way she meets boy wrapped in mystery named Sangria who joins her on her quest. But as they fight to find answers they discover that those fairy tales from bedtime.Are more real than they thought and their journey has only just begun.





	Tales of Olive and Silver

_“Roses scatter passing by_

_In the air then gone before you know it”_

 

The girl stops singing as a young man walks up behind her, taking down her white hood her hair gets caught in the wind.

He asks her, “You ready?”

“Always”

Gripping the straps of her orange backpack she followed the young man, the two walked in silence until they came to a large wooden house. It had definitely seen better days, the wood was rotting, the windows were broken and the structure looked ready to cave in at any minute.

“San. Here? This place looks like its ready to cave in, is your mask on too tight?” Melone stretched her arms toward the run down house, there was no mistaking who her mother was.

Sangria walked around to the back of the house and she followed, Melone showed protest then he pointed toward a well. “In here.”

“Why didn't you say so earlier?”

“Why and miss your little fit? Not likely.” He smirked then hopped down into the well, melone looked down and saw nothing but darkness. She wasn't sure which was worse the well or the house, but it was too late to chose now.

Taking a deep breath she hopped down the well after him, as soon she was on the ground melone pulled at her scroll. “I need light.”

He pushed her scroll down and put his hand over his lips. “Shh”

He took lead and she followed close behind. Close enough to read him but apparently not far away enough. Because whenever she jumped he just chuckled, melone was no stranger to danger or faults in the world. But everyone had their things, hers was gross old passageways. “How much farther?” she whined.

“not much, the data lead us here. It said this place use to be a common breeding ground for grimm.”

Melone paused, “they breed?”

“You know what i mean, they are born from the pains and fears of society. More people more chances of Grimm. The data said this place to be a hideout for remnants not so desirable..”

“Bandits?”

He stopped walking and turned to her, “Faunus.”

“Oh.”

“They use to keep shelter here, in large numbers planning how they'd overthrow humanity. All that hate, anger, fear, pain gathered in one place. It wasn't long before grim converged on this place, they killed anyone and anything.” Sangria placed his hand on the wall, “After that the grim took refuge here, but after the war of Salem grim were extinguished. Or so we thought..”

“yeah, they thought sealing up the grimm pool would stop the grim from spawning but it didn't. Now they've just evolved.” Melone began rubbing her arms.

Placing a hand on her shoulder he motioned her to keep going, “we know little about these new grimm only that some look more huma-”

Hearing a loud scream and coughing coming from a room just ahead of them they went quiet, melone tightened her grip on her backpack.

The coughing continued as another man began to speak, “Nash are you okay? Come on man answer me.”

The two watched the shadows that reflected onto the door ahead of them, one man was kneeling over on the ground while another man stood in a defensive position.

Turning his attention to someone else he shouted,“What was in that stuff?!”

A woman's voice was heard, she sounded cold, calculated and composed. “Exactly what you wanted.power. You said they failed, that your kinda wasn't promised the power you all deserved. So now you got what you wanted. Or rather he did.”

The kneeling man fell over and began screaming louder  in pain, the women walked out the room from another door. Her heels colliding with the ground. The other man leaned over his friend, “this is all the Belladonna's fault! Faunus don't deserve to be equals, were better than those man spawns!”

Melone looked at Sangria and they made a break for the room, taking off his mask he held it down. “Whats going on?”

The man holding his friend looked at Sangria then at Melone. His showed his strong distaste by bearing his teeth at Melone, “how dare you bring a man spawn here!”

Sangria stepped in front of her, “As i asked before what happened?”

The man on the ground held onto his throat tightly as if trying to hold onto his last breaths before he went limp. His eyes glazed over to a pitch black and his pupils went crimson red. A strange black liquid dripped down from his mouth.

Melone covered her mouth in horror, as the faunus in front of them transformed into a strange type of grimm. One arm long with white claws that extended out, white plates began to appear on his face. Then he began to move.

Fear gripped his friend as he tried to step back but he wasn't quick enough as the newly transformed creature stabbed him using his arm. The creature rose to its feet and discarded the man.

Sangria dashed over and caught the man before he hit the ground. Checking his pulse he shook his head, he was gone. Closing his eyes he placed him gently on the ground then put back on his mask. Melone stepped from behind him.

“Got a plan Mel?”

Removing her backpack she twirled it around, pressed a button and her backpack converted into a high impact single arm cannon. “Yeap, don't die.” Pulling the trigger she fired off a single round that sent the creature through the wall.

 

The two separated trying to avoid the debris that began to fall from the ceiling, Sangria slid to the right. “Melone are you alright?”

 

Smoke filled the air, making visibility poor well for humans.

 

Sangria walked around searching for Melone, when he came face to face with the creature. “Hello there.” It swung and he dodged it easily, then it kept swinging in rapid subsection. Even with its constant strikes it couldn't touch him.

Sangria's movements were so fluid not even disturbing the air, it didn't look like he moved.

Melone watched the scene through her scope, “

shaking her head she said, “show off.”

The creature crashed through a wall trying to land a hit on Sangria but he was unsuccessful, when the dust cleared he was nowhere to be found.

Standing on melone's canon he watched the creature stumble around, “think we should end this now.”

“Agreed, just wish we'd came into the room sooner maybe we could have saved them. Or atleast question the women.”

“I know. But not everyone can be saved, all we can do is limit the casualties. One thing is clear though someone has access to the grim or grimm pool. This could cause problems.” Sangria stepped down from off of the canon just as Melone got a locked onto the creature. “it's all you..”

She nodded and pulled the trigger, “I'm sorry.”

The bottom passageway collapsed, debris everywhere as the rest of the house caved in.

Melone and Sangria emerged through a portal, he looked through his scroll while Melone put another round in her weapon. Then proceeded to clean it off, once she was done she pressed a button and it was compact size again.

“At Least we can confirm for sure that someone is infecting people with some type of grimm parasite.. How else are people grimmimg out, the next question is why?”

“To create an army of Grimm to rule remnant?” Melone imaged herself standing on a mountain with an army of grimm chibis behind her. Ready to help her rule Remnant.

“No.”

The image pops and she shrugs.

Putting his scroll away Sangria sighed, “We only have table scraps of info. But i guess that will have to do for tonight someone has school..”

Melone sulked, “Right….i forgot. Education. ”

Just then the creature from earlier burst through the debris, he was much larger and his body was pitch black. Its body was covered in more white plates, it screamed causing Melone and Sangria to freeze in place. Much like screams from the apathy.

It then charged toward them arms spread wide as it smacked them into the forest. Their aurora's flickered upon impact and when they hit the ground.

“Melone you need to work on your aim next time.” Sangria said as he slowly got up.

“You know you could have finished it off?” Melone stood up just as the grim tried to come in for another attack but this time melone was ready. Firing her canon she launched herself into the air. Sangria began running trying to get out of the forest, careful to watch the shadows.

 

Reaching a clearing the grimm jumped from the forest, fist raised high to swing at Sangria. Taking off his mask he blocked the grimms attack, he slid a few feet back then rebound using the tree behind him. Placing his hands in his mask it came apart becoming to claw blades. Ramming his blade into the grimm he began firing rounds into the beasts torso, pulling his claw blades out he retreated deeper into the forest.

The grimm began pounding the ground around it in anger, taking off into the forest it look around for them. The way that it searched proved it wasn't a mindless beast, it was methodical. Listening very closely to the things around it, sniffing every few minutes.

After a few minutes of searching around it found its way in front of a stream. The grimm looked down at its reflection as if remembering something. Growling at itself.

When it looked up it saw Sangria a few feet in front with his back to it.

In a relaxed voice he says, “wow it's getting colder much faster this year.”

The grimm ran full speed at him and just when it was about to strike Melone barrels in from the sky. “hyaa!!” Canon pointed down she lands on the grimms back and fires, the sheer force of her canon causes the ground to splinter. Rocks and sand going everywhere.

Once she was sure it was down this time she began making her way out of the crater.

Sangria extends a hand to her, “need a hand?”

She pushes him out of the way and watches as the grimm parts of the man fades away. Leaving his true form for just a moment, showing he wasn't a monster.

“It didn't have to be this way…”

Sangria adjusts his mask on his face, “no it didn't, but this is that much more of a reminder of why we have to stop the people behind this.”

“Right…” Compressing her weapon to its backpack mode she slings it on her back and the two walk off. As melone walks off yellow rose petals trail behind her. In the back of her mind she wonders, “Mom is this why you left home? Why didn't you tell us, we could have helped. Or did you think we wouldn't be of use..”

The Faunus man soon fades away leaving nothing behind.

In a cellar underground green candles light along the walls, with pictures engraved down on the floors. A story of a knight, a trapped princess and the gods that ruled all.

A woman walked down the hall, her steps echoed and there was no mistaking she was on a mission. She stopped in front of the large stone door, it was cold and sealed shut. She sighed in relief, “How long can we keep this place hidden before they find it?”

An average sized man appeared out of nowhere, with his arms behind his head he paced around. “We find the goons that want to take the grimm pool and kill them it's simple…”

“If it was that simple we wouldn't have every silver eyed warrior on the ground looking for them.”

“Hey I'm just saying, you think i wanna be here…Reaper girl. I have skirts with my name on them.”

In beacon dorms, Melone jumped up from her dream then glanced at her clock, it read 8:37 am. “I'M LATE!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I'm really excited about this au. I posted the prologue already so this is tech the beginning of the story. I'll try to update as soon as possible, I'm working on art as well. So hopefully I'll have pic finished too. 
> 
> My favorite part so far are fighting scenes, and melone and San's exchanges. Can't wait ti add the other shipkids too. Super excited to contribute to the fandom. 
> 
> Anyway again thank you so much for reading, i really hope you enjoy this adventure and if you have any helpful comments it would be great.


End file.
